


I never said that I don't love you

by camefromhell9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Liam Dunbar, Clubbing, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Protective Theo Raeken, Smut, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camefromhell9/pseuds/camefromhell9
Summary: ~☉~Theo and Liam were pinning on each other for a while now. Liam actually starts to fall in love but sees Theo with someone else. Will Theo be there for him when he does something stupid that almost cost him a trauma for his whole life.~🌙~If you don't like something in summary or tags, please don't read it.~☉~And this is also my first one shot that i ever did.~🌙~
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I never said that I don't love you

**Author's Note:**

> What else to say that enjoy the story!  
> ~☉~

Theo and Liam were pinning on each other for a long time.

It started when Liam found out that Theo is homeless and living in his truck. He had a spare room in his house and his parents were okay with Theo staying with them. It took the chimera a long time to adjust himself and feel welcome there. But he got over that. He didn't have bathroom in his room so he used Liam's every time he needed to shower. It was funny because both of them were bisexual so everytime he exited the bathroom he was either just shirtless or naked with a towel around his waist. He would casualy spot beta werewolf lookimg at him with hungry eyes so would ask "Like what you see little wolf?" And other one would blush and throw chimera out of his room. The thing Liam does is happening usually on breakfast, when they are alone. He would eat his breakfast and then lick his fingers in a seducive way.

From one day to another, beta werewolf really started catching feelings for the certain chimera. He would wake up earlies that general and make them both coffee. He actually didn't like coffee but the exuse "I drink coffee too but it's boring drinking it alone" worked. And them after Theo left for work, beta would sneak in his room, steal one of his hoodies and wear it through whole day.

Once he stayed very late at school and he and Mason decided to go to coffee shop and get some cafeine. They didn't expect the certain chimera to be there, he should be at home probably sleeping, Liam thought. Theo wasn't alone there. The was a girl with him. He couldn't recognize her, her back was facing him, and they were a little far away from the car. He told Mason to hurry up and buy takeout coffee and then go.

That night he came home sad, going straigtly into his room. His mother, Jenna, realized that something was wrong, so she went after him and asked what is wrong. He wanted to cry and he cried. He told her about the situation with the chimera. He told her about his feelings. And se cried more. Jenna shushed him and told him that everything ia going to be okay. That everything is going to beon the place at the right time. He wanted to calm down before chimera came home but he ended crying himself to sleep.

**~~☉🌙~~**

It was friday night. Mason insisted for the boys to go out. The three of them, at the Mason's getting ready to go. Liam wasn't the type of the guy that loved to go out, but at Mason's words "Dude, you need to go out and get laid man." He thought that his best friend was maybe right. He needes to forget about the chimera for some time and have a real and interesting night with his two best friends in one and only: Sinema. Liam dressed himself very well. Casual light blue t-shirt and black skinny and tight jeans that really showed his ass in a good view. He would probably find someone, if it means just for a night.

As they entered the club, loud blast of music hit them. There were teenagers everywhere, drinking, dancing, jumping around, making out and more. There were strippers around, dancing in a sync of music. They got to the table and ordered drinks. They found a little drick how to get drunk: Just put a little of a wolfsbane in your drink and then, by the time you will be drunk. And it was true. By the time, the trio was really drunk. Mason and Corey were already jumping on each other, wanting to rip each other clotes. They left to toilet, probably to do some dirty stuff. He was left alone in the corner of a club. "All alone there cutie?" Unfamiliar voice asked. "Yeah, my friends left to toilet." He answered looking at the guy through his lashes. "I had to admit it, the second you came in my eyes were glued to your ass. Might put it in a good use." He positiones his hands on beta's hips, pulling the boy closer to him, then sliding his hands into Liam's pants, queezing his ass rougly. Liam was too drunk to think about what might happen next. He remembers the guy pressing a single finger into his hole, beta gasping at the touch. The guy didn't use lube or anything like that and with good amount of wolfsbane in his system it did hurt that much. "Pleaseee, stop." He whined, trying to push the guy from him. But he was drunk, and at that time a little weak, and the guy had a painful grip on his hip, while pumping two fingers in and out of beta's aching hole. "So pretty for me. I'm gonna fuck you rough and hard, that you'll forget any other thing other that beg for mine big cock." Liam started breathing hard. His back was pressed against the wall and other guys body all over him. Oh, it Goddamn hurt. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to push the guy off him but he can't. He just wanted someone to saw him there and help him. He just wanted to see one person right now. And that person was Theo. "Please, I- I can't." He begged the guy to stop. But the guy wasn't stopping. And then, the guy was suddently gone. He remembers that he heard a loud growl and. He heard a familiar voice that threaten the guy. And he was glad. "Little wolf?" He heard. It was Theo. Oh thank God that it was the chimera. There were hands on his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Li, are you drunk?" It was clearly that he was drunk, but Theo needed the confirmation that everything is okay. "Mhmm... just glad.. that you're here." He hugged him loosely, didn't have much of strenght in his body. So he fell asleep on Theo's shoulder. And the chimera needed to carry sleeping and not to mention heavy werewolf to his car. He quickly send a message to Corey, saying that Liam is with him. 

Just as Theo parked his truck in front of Geyer's household, Liam unbuckled himself and jumped straightly onto chimera's lap, hanging on him. "Little wolf. You're drunk. What are you actually doing. There was a dead silence there. Liam tucked his head in crook of Theo's neck, inhalig his scent. "I want you." God. That made Theo's heart jump. He gained feelings for the certain beta a long time ago, but he was scared. Of Liam rejecting him, of what will pack say. "Li. You don't know what are you talkinga about. You're drunk. Alcohol took advantage of you. Just get off me and go to sleep." This was hard. How should he say no to this. But Liam would regret it any time when he is not drunk. And Theo, he doesn't want to hurt the beta. "I want you theo. But you don't want me. You have that stupid girl. And you want her." What was Liam talking about. What girl. He didn't know. But now that wasn't important. "Okay, we'll talk about that tommorow. Now, we need to get you to bed. Okay?" Theo opened the door of his truck, carrying the little weta with him. Beta's legs were interwinted on chimera's back, his arms wrapped arouns his neck and head was pressing into chimera's neck. Theo didn't have any choice other that putting his arms onto small of Liam's back. Supporting him, in the case he tried to fall. He reached his room, entered there and put him on bed. Taking off hia shoes and socks, wrapping him in a blanket. Just as he wanted to stand up and leave, a hand on his wrist stopped him with weak words "Stay." And he needed to stay. So he also took off his shoes and socks, and lied beside Liam. He really didn't want to make any contact with Liam, the main reason that hw was drunk. But that was impossible with the stubborn beta who spread out all over the chimera. And what other thing he should do other than smiling and petting his hair.

**~~☉🌙~~**

Theo wasn't used to sun peaking through blinds. But when he saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him with sleepily eyes. "Morning." The chimera said. His morning voice was damn hot and sexy. Luckily it was weekned so they didn't have to get up. "Morning T." Beta said hapily. "You're not drunk anymore, right?" Theo said jokingly, with his standardal smirk. "Yeah right, you need to mock me." The chimera just laughed at that, running a hand through beta's hair. "So about last night?" Beta asked, a little embarrased about his actions from last night. Theo jist chuckled. "You don't need to worry about that. It's our little secred. But I warm you. You need to be more careful and thoughtful. And don't take people take advantage of you or your body. Just think what could happened last night if I wasn't there." God, this talk. It was embarassing. And just to think that he had this talk with his crush. "I know I know. But it won't happen again." The beta said wanting just to end this talk. "Liam! You can't just say things like that. Think about it first. What could happen if I wasn't there. I heard you the second I came into the club and by your voice there I knew that you didn't want that thing to happen. And what does that mean. That if i wasn't there to save you that guy should've probaby rape you Liam! And you don't want that. You know how many people went through that stuff and still have traumas or nightmares because of a certain person that wanted to please just himself. You don't want that and I don't want that either. If that happened I couldn't forgive myself for my whole life because I wasn't there." Theo was serious now and Liam didn't like that. "Okay... Theo. I get you. I know what are you talkong about. And I don't like what I did. I know in what risk I put myself. But you don't get it. I did that because of you and your stupid face and body and movements and how you do everything and I just can't. I needed something to take my mind off you. Even if that mean living with the trauma for whole life. The reason are you. Because I fucking love you and you don't love me back the for fuckings God's sake." Liam had tears in his eyes. He just confessed his feelings for Theo. "First of all, Liam, I'm an atheist. And second of all I've never said that I don't love you." Liam was confused. What was happening. "But that girl at the coffee shop?" Oh goddamn that girl. "It was just a talk with her about my promotion at the job. I'll be better paid, and maybe in the next few months be able to buy myself an apartment. And leave you and your family alone in peace." Liam didn't want that. He wanted Theo to stay. "No! I want you to stay here." Liam said before taking Theos face between his hands and kissing him.

The kiss was slow and passionate until it got heated and they started ripping their clother off themselves. "God T, I wan't you so bad." Liam basically sat on Theo's lap, putting his arms around Theo'a neck. Theo whined into the kiss, stopping the younger one before doing something wrong. "Are you sure?" He casually asked. "Yeah T. 100% sure." He started to grind onto Theo's lap, feeling Theo's big hard member pressing into his ass through two thin layers of boxers. Theo started making his way down Liam's neck. Kissing, licking, biting, leaving a trail of hickeys that will probably fade soon.

Liam lowered himself, now that hia face was facing a tent in Theo's boxers. He pulled them down, Theo's dick slapping against his stomach. Liam moaned when he actually saw how big Theo was. It was better than his inagination. He took it in his hand, giving it a few pumps. He took the head into his mouth, licking over a slit, earning a moan of pleasure from the older one. He went further down, trying to take hik whole without gaging. But he didn't make it. As he gaged, he moaned too sending vibratoins through Theo's whole body. With his other hand he took Theo's balls, playing with them like a child. He went down on them, taking one into his mouth, sucking it good. He looked at the chimera thorugh his lashes innocently, like a good boy that he is. That made chimera pull the boy up by his hair and kiss him roughly. As they pulled apart, something came through Theo's mind. He remebmer Liam seducing him with licking his fingers. So he pushed a thumb onto Liam's lips. Liam taking him like a lolipop. He pushed his finger inside slowly. Inside, Liam was licking it while looking at the chimera directly in the eyes. He pulled his thumb out of Liam's mouth replacing it with two other fingers. After a minute or so he pulled his fingers out, going futher down to Liam's bubble ass. He pushed his fingers between Liam's cheeks and into his hole. Liam gasped at the touch but immediately relaxed when chimera told him to. Theo was slowly pulling in and out of Liam, trying not to hurt him.

As the time passed, Liam had three fingers burried deep inside him, fucking himself onto them. He sensed that the boy was ready so he pulled his fingers and lined himself with Liam's tight hole. Once again he looked deeply into Liam's eyes searching for an answer. The beta just nodded and sank onto Theo's member. He was going slowly, inch by inch, but it damn hurt but at the same time gave him pleasure. The beta was sensitive and he admitted that. And just at the little touch he would moan. But what's with this? Liam was now moaning like a pornstar. Only loud and pitchy moans and screams came out of his mouth. He started slowly fucking himself onto Theo's cock. Theo's hands on his hips giving him more submission and guiding him how to go. He knew that he was Theo's and Theo was his. He then tried with the hard thursts. Almost sliding himself off Theo's member and then slamming back onto it, giving him the best pleasure ever.

His riding became more and more sloppier as he lost most of his strengt. Theo sensed that too so he flipped them over. Liam sprawled on his back with his lover pounding into him hard. And then, Theo hit that one spot, that one nerve, that send him flying into sky and going back down. "Theoo!" He screamed as he came hard and untouched. He wrapped his legs around Theo's waist, giving him a better access and better angle. Theo was chasing for his release too. Pounding into him harshly. Liam tried to say something but it was stopped by Theo's thumb pressing into his mouth, and he accepted it happily. While sucking at Theo's fingers, Theo's another hand was gripping his ass every now and then. And just like that, whitouth thinking, Theo's hand went hard against Liam's cheek, leaving a big red mark on his ass, making Liam scream around Theo's finger, sending him to cum again. But this time he wasn't cumming alone. "Li.." exhaled the other one beforw filling Liam full of his seed. The boy beneath him continued to moan loudly. "Yes! Yes! Theo! Please! Fill me up! Yeah I feel sooo full!" Liam moaned, with his heavy breathing. "So so tight, baby." 

Theo colapsee onto the smaller body, kissing his cheek. "I love you too." He forgot to say it, but it made sense afther this long session of _making love._ They again closed distance and kissed. It was slow and cute. Theo used that to distract the other boy while pulling out of him. But Liam sensed it amd hissed into the kiss. "Sorry!" Apologized the older one while kissing onther one's whole face. Just as Theo saw trail of cum going down Liam's tight, he traced it with his finger and pulled it back into Liam's tight hole. The younger boy giggled at the movement of the antother one, opening his mouth to say something. "So boyfriends?" He asked. "For whole life." Answered the older one, too exausted to go and clean himself and _his boyfriend._ So he just lied on the bed and pulled the boy onto him, after a few minutes again going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are extremely appreciated!  
> ~🌙~


End file.
